Kindred Spirits
by VioletKatana
Summary: What happens when a lonely girl makes friends with a lonely female chest buster? What will happen in their future? Perhaps they can course a future where their love will be accepted by all... Will eventually be rated as M at a very later chapter with lemons! And extra fluff :3. Please leave a review and share with all your friends :D
1. Encounter

"Oi four eyes!" the bully yelled before pulling my hair back.

"Oww! That hurts!" I cried out, tears springing up in my eyes, and I struggled to get out of his grip.

"How 'bout no?" he sneered, then he brought his knees up into my back.

"Owwww! Please let me go!" I screamed, tears falling down quicker.

"Okay baby," he laughed then shoved me to the floor where the concrete scrapped my knees, and blood started to swell, " Hahaahahaaa loser! Go and die big baby!"

I cried and ran into the girls bathroom, where I locked myself in. I felt so scared and angry. Why didn't the teachers stop it? Did they also hate me? I thought I was a good girl, always doing my homework, getting good scores on my works, and worked hard.

My parents are always working and I don't see them that often, and I hardly get to tell them. When I do, they always say that I will make friends soon. I cried harder and decided to clean my knees when I heard a soft screech and felt a little nudge on my right shin.

"Skreee..." It sounded sad...

I looked down and saw something that shouldn't exist, something out of this world. It was a small creature and was covered in some slime and blood. It looked up at me and nudged at me again, as if to say don't cry. I slowly lowered myself from the toilet, to the floor, while I took in all the details, keeping a close watch on it. It was a beige colour, with blood spattered here and there on it's body, the head was longish and it has metallic teeth. It seemed to have wire like ridges down it's neck and back, it also had stubby little arms. The tail was just longer than it's body. I was kneeling on the floor by the time I finished looking at it. It looked up at my face, then at my still bleeding knees.

"Skreee!" it screeched, sounding angry and sad, and inched it way to my knees. I held my breath, thinking it could hurt me. It was a naïve thought as all it did was to rub it's head on my knees then moved back. The moment the slime touched my knees, the stinging pain stopped and the slime hardened. I gasped and it felt much better and I thought I could see it healing very quickly.

I reached out to touched the thing, to pet it, to see if it would hurt me. Instead, it raised the head into my palm and it tail twitched, almost as if it was excited and started to purr slightly.

"Skree... _Are you okay now?" _A voice asked in my head, making me yell in shock. I looked around in case it was someone else.

"Was that you?" I replied excitedly, thinking that I may have a friend...

"_Yes it was, again are you okay?" _It asked again.

"Yeah it doesn't hurt now," I say, then touched the hardened slime, which then peeled off, " See! I'm not bleeding any more, and there's no scar!"

"_I'm glad you're okay now," _It replied happily.

"What your name?" I inquired, wondering about where it came from, and I wanted to know everything about it.

"_Name? What is a Name?"_ It asked. I felt silly, it was a creature, of course it doesn't have a name.

"Well my name is Vivienne, but you can call me Vi, that's a girl name, now let's give you a name!" I eagerly leaned forward, "Are you a girl or boy?"

"_I'm a female like yourself, please give me a good name,"_ it also seemed eager to have a name, it tail wiggling slightly.

"'Kay how 'bout... Kayleigh?" I suggested

"_HISSS... I don't like it... _Skreee..." It bowed it head almost as an apology.

"Okay! Erm... A name that suits you... Hmm," I thought hard before putting forth my idea, "How's this? Xeoria?"

It looked up at me and wiggled it tail excitedly.

"_I like it... I'm Xeoria..." _Xeoria happily said.

"Hehe well we need to get going home... Do you wanna live with me?" I asked Xeoria. She nodded and then looked around.

"_How will I travel?" _She asked, showing her body, making me realise she won't be able to get fair.

"Hmm... How about in my bag? I can put my jumper in and it'll keep you warm," I shoved my jumper in my bag and gently lifted Xeoria up and into the bag, "Lemme know if it hurts at any point"

"_I will, Vi..." _she then curled up and fell asleep. I got up, careful not to shake the bag too much, and walked out the bathroom and into a future that I would never had imagined...


	2. The vow

Author's note

Hello readers!

I did not expect for people to read this already! I love the reviews you've given me and I have taken them on board, although not for this chapter just yet :P

I'm so excited to see where the story will go and hopefully you guys will be there every step of the way :D

**5 Years later**

I was having a pleasant dream about ripping up my essays and textbooks being burnt when the alarm went off.

"Waaa! Where's my glasses, where's that damn alarm clo-" I started to rant when I hear a whack and a crack. Xeoria broke the alarm clock yet again with her tail.

"Geez," I mutter after I put my glasses on, "That's the sixth one this month, lucky for you I bought loads" I started giggling

"_Don't laugh at me! Get a better sounding one, or at least one that won't wake me up," _Xeoria pouted in the only way she can, by moving her head to the left and her tail wraps round her legs.

"Or maybe you should wake me up, drooling and stuff," I smirk, knowing this will end in a play fight.

"_Hissss... Don't mock me..." _she hissed at me, and crouched ever so slightly.

"Make me... Bitch..." I laughed in mock horror as she launched herself at me and started to tickle me.

"Ahhhhhhahahahahah no, no stop it!" I shrieked as she tickled me with her claws. She was laughing in her own way, purring and screeching loudly.

"_Submit to me! I'm the best and you are my slave!" _she proceeded to tickle me again but I didn't want any more stitches in my sides.

"Okay! Okay, I give in!" I was gasping for breath, and as I calmed down, I noticed that she ruined my "teddy bear" nightie, "Damn.. Not sorry to see that go ahaha,"

"_Ahhh... Sorry.. I cut you a few times,"_ Xeoria was subdued when she spoke.

I looked at my side and saw a few lines of beading blood, smiled slightly.

"Nothing I can't get used to... I mean... I like that sort of pain, I have the scars to prove it," I said sadly and thought about the first time I self harmed and the reasons to them.

**Four and a half years ago**

I woke up as normal and looked toward Xeoria, and was still in wonder how fast she had grown when I first brought her home.

_**She moulted, and then looked around for food. I brought her downstairs, and luckily for us, the parents were still out and the cleaners don't come until night. We tried different food, and even some vegetables! It was clear that she had to have raw meat, so I made a note to get some in batches for her. We went up stairs after I made some toast for myself and just sat around talking and playing about. The day after, I was in for a bit of a shock. Xeoria has grown from her cute 30 cm height to a whopping 7 metre height overnight! Her skin has changed into a somewhat dull black colour and her curved head looked so amazing. She has small nubs on her back and her skin details were so incredible, wire looking veins and so many other small details which made her look so cool, like little nubs on her tail. Her tail has grown to a 2 metre length, and she has a small thin blade like end. She changed from a small vulnerable being to a large, beautiful goddess. **_

I got up out of bed to go and have a wash, knowing that Xeoria will get my uniform out and collect my bag from under my bed. I finished washing myself and dried up pretty quickly. I went into my room naked, and gotten dressed into the dress uniform which was the norm for the secondary school I was at. I looked in the mirror to check myself out. My long brunette hair was tied up in a ponytail, with a few loose hair framing my face. At eleven years old, I was a little tall for my age but a little round. With the glasses on, my chocolate brown eyes looked large. I peer at Xeoria, taking in her unique form.

She was black, but almost glossy now? But it made her look beautiful, and different to the world. Her height makes her look intimidating, but she is truly a kind being. Her dorsal spines had grown, reaching out then bends slightly, making them look curved and adds to her beauty. To the front of her head was some ridges, but they seemed like eyebrows to me, and her inner jaw, is just strange but I've come to accept my friend for who she is.

"_You look very nice today, but I do hope you won't get..." _Xeoria started but then became quiet.

"Bullied? I'm just used to it, beside what doesn't kill me makes me stronger right?" I say almost wisely.

"_True, perhaps I should read that book you suggested," _Xeoria went to pick that book and we both went down to the kitchen to get some food. She went to get her usual raw meat, today it was beef. I did some toast and had some orange juice. I glanced at Xeoria reading, and it was strange, almost surreal. She seems so adsorbed in the book, so I took that she liked it. I went to hug her goodbye and just reminded her to stay in my bedroom unless she needed food.

"_Goodbye little one, please do have a peaceful day," _she hopefully blessed me.

"I'll try," I say quietly.

I left and got onto the school bus toward the main district where the school was. As the day went on, nothing bad happened to me, in fact I was hopeful that the bullies wouldn't even bother me today! But I spoke too soon, and it was lunchtime.

I went to my usual lonely spot in the corner of the school cafeteria, and started eating an apple when the group of bullies marched up to me.

"Hi four-eyes!" Penelope loudly proclaimed, getting right in my face.

"What you doing here? Oh yeah, you have no friends!" A guy sneered, then high-fiving his friends.

"Please just leave me alone. I haven't done anything to you," I knew I was screwed when I said that, because Penelope reached over and brought my head down to the table really hard.

"Aggh!" I cried out, tears suddenly leaking out, "Please just leave me alon-"

One of the guys went behind me, and with a pair of scissors, cut my dress open and ripped it apart.

"No don't! Please!" I screamed, trying to keep my dress on.

"Hahahahah, it's not like you got anything to hide!" the guy laughed, then went to pull my hair back roughly, and cut my ponytail off. My hair just fell onto the floor in pieces.

I have never felt so humiliated in my life, and they kept cutting my clothes and they destroyed my bag. The bell went and they left, laughing and giggling at my expense. I went to get my coat from the classroom, covered myself and legged it out of the building. I managed to get on the next bus to home, all the while trying to keep myself calm.

"Just get home, just get home," I chanted under my breath, and what seemed like minutes, I was out of the bus and running to the front door. I shakily put my key in, and slammed the door behind me.

I then let myself fall apart, the sobs wracking through my body, and I just didn't care any more. I got up and got to the kitchen, looked around and found the chef knife. Weighed it in my left hand, and it was very sharp.

"_Vivienne? Where are you?" _I could hear her distress in my mind, but even that wasn't enough to stop me. By the time Xeoria got to the kitchen, I was on the floor, and blood was all over my right arm. I felt so numb, so tired of the pain and loneliness, that I felt dying was the only way out.

"SKREEEE! _Vivienne! Vi, what?! What happened? Why is there blood?" _She asked panicky. She crawled to me very quickly, saw the knife in my left hand and put two and two together. She grabbed the knife and flung it away, where it made a thud as it skunk into the wooden door. She picked me up bridal style, and took off to my bedroom, and into the shower. She ripped off what left of my dress and put me straight into the tub and turned on the shower, at freezing cold.

"Aggghhh too cold! So cold!" I yelled, trying to get the heat on but Xeoria just put my wrists into one hand and lifted them up above my head.

_I lifted her arms above her head, to stop the flow of blood, as I read this in a medical book Vi has. I washed the blood away, and the reason why I chose cold water was to keep her awake, and alive! That all that mattered to me! If she died, then I would be alone, and the bullies would have won. I washed the rest of the blood away then turned off the shower, took her out and dried her quickly. I then built up saliva in my mouth, and dribbled it on to right arm, her poor arm that she so horribly slashed open. I spread the saliva over and made sure they hardened before talking to Vi._

"_Little one... What happened?" I whimpered almost._

"They tore my dress apart... a-a-and they cut.. they cut my hair," _she let out, with a sob, crying her heart out. Oh little one... I wish I could protect you, keep you safe._

_I carried her gently to her bed where I dressed her in a nightie, and lay her down and covered her in her duvet. I then laid behind her, on top of the cover, and let my tail go on top where her legs was, almost like a comforter. She kept sobbing, until she hiccuped, then she fell into a deep sleep._

_I peered over and looked at her poor, heartbroken face. I vow that from this day forward, no-one will ever hurt you gain or cause you to hurt yourself ever again!_


	3. Anniversaries

**Author's note**

Sorry this chapter took a while, I was really struggling to find a way to get this chapter across, but hopefully, you'll love it :D

I also hope that all of you will stick with Xeoria and Vivienne til the end, and see their relationship blossom (which hopefully will start in the next chapter)

Thank you for all your kind support and reviews, Please share this story with many people as possible and review this ( and rate it if that's a thing?)

Much love guys

Violet x

**Present Day**

So after the tickle fight, I chose to have a wash while Xeoria makes breakfast. I chuckle as I remember her first time cooking, nearly burning the kitchen down when she burnt my bacons. Naturally, she started to get better at it, like everything else. She was so intelligent...

I finished having my shower and dressed in some, what I like to call, "studying clothes" and skip downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs was so mouthwatering, I was almost drooling!

"_Vi, breakfast is on the table, I'm just getting my meat out," _Xeoria called out to me. I sat down and had a proper think, about my friend.

"Without her in my life... I wouldn't be happy and loved," I spoke to myself out loud. Then I realised with a start, it was the anniversary of when the bullies... changed. I do suspect Xeoria had something to do with it, but the rumours were that a madman escaped and tortured all four bullies. And even if it was by Xeoria's hands, I wouldn't have stopped her...

**Four years ago**

After some time off school to recover from the shock of being attacked, I eventually returned, obviously kept up with the work I've been given and getting top grades. I loved how Xeoria managed to fix my hair, cutting it into a short, layered bob. She's good at anything she does! Well except when she tried to cook for the first time several weeks ago, but now she is a master chef, and I loved her pancakes... We also ordered some new uniform, but asked discreetly for them to be of a stronger fabric, and near impervious to tears and cuts. The first three days back were good, like almost that I could dare to be happy there. On the fourth day, I went inside the building and went to my first lesson, which was science. I loved science, and how there was only one answer to most things, yet there are fierce debates on some subjects. I had fun with the Bunson burner, making chemicals react, and just simply fizz away. The next subject before lunch was double Art. I loved being creative, and I think I'm good at it. Whenever I drew Xeoria, I would show her and she would stroke my hair, (well tousle now) and say what a beautiful picture I created. I love that she would encourage me, especially after the "Cutting" incident.

I chose to paint an image of a flower, but as time when on, I realised that I painted Xeoria within the flowers. Like the stem was shaped like her tail, or the petals was curved and glossy like her head. I never realised how close she would be to me. Perhaps I should get her a present, I mean it was about this time of the year when I first met Xeoria. But what would she like? She's one year old, but she's an adult. A toy? Or maybe a new book?! Oh dammit! Why was it so hard to think of a present for my only friend?! As I finished pondering and finally my art lesson, I skipped out of the room and went into the cafeteria, finally happy that I could think of a present for Xeoria. Little did I know my happiness could only last so long as four shadows approached.

_It'll be Vivienne's birthday in three days, but what should I get her? She'll be 12 and will be a near mature human. A book? She did mention she would like a easel for her paintwork, perhaps a a collection of paints and brushes! She wasn't one for tacky things... I wondered to the computer and logged in, using the keyboard set-up Vi so happily made for me during her time off school..._

"_I do hope she's okay today," I thought out loud, then peered at the clock, it was only 11:30, but I'm sure today will be the beginning of her happiness! I browsed on the internet, and looked for high quality art equipment. Once I found what I was looking for, I skreed out loud and waggled my tail in pleasure._

"_She'll love this! I'll get that collection of paints and so on along side her main gift, as they're on special offer," I purred as I clicked on the orders. I looked for the card details that Vivienne said I could use to buy things. It took just three minutes to process the order and... Done!_

_I just jumped around for a while and then heard a rumbling sound. I need food. I went downstairs using a trick Vi taught me, by sitting on the bannister and sliding down, but I could do one thing she couldn't. I launched just before I hit the end of the line, and landed just in front of the kitchen door. I pushed through the door and decided that I would have chicken today, even though the texture was stringy. I sat at the table where I left my recipe book, and got absorbed in that while eating my stringy chicken. _

_I have just finished reading the section on how to cook certain type of fish, when I hear the front door open then shut with a slam._

"_Why do I smell... Blood!" I scream in my head, jumping with a start and started pouncing toward where Vi is. She is bent over when I see her, with sobs wracking through her body, her dress is yet again ripped and cut to shreds. Her hair was left untouched, but this time they chose to cut a different part of her body. Her back is covered in cuts, some thin, some very deep. I rush over and carry her carefully as I could, minding all the cuts, and carry her to our bedroom. I slowly take what's left of her dress and pull it off her, then took off her shoes and underwear. She doesn't seem numb or acting as if she fading away, just in shock, so I chose not to use cold water, instead I got a towel and placed it on her front, so the back is still exposed. I went and collected the first aid kit which luckily had some stitch needles and medical threads. I first wiped away the excess blood which has more or less dried, just the deeper wounds are now seeping blood. I used some of the antiseptic wipes, which whenever I go over a cut, she shivers ever so slightly._

"_Oh my little one... Why did they do this to you? Why do they torment you so?" I asked pleadingly. I wanted to know why they wanted to hurt her so badly, why they wanted to make her life a misery. I didn't get a reply, so I got the medication which has some local anaesthetic, and injected that into her back. I had to inject several times before she stop wincing at every cut. I prepared my needle and started to fix the deepest cut, and it took about 14 stitches. By the time I finished that, all of the wounds had stopped bleeding, so I went round fixing the rest of the cuts and wounds, using a mixture of stitches and my saliva. But even my saliva wont stop the deeper ones from scaring. Her back was covered in stitches, and with a sad thought, I realised that the bastards that did this broke my vow!_

_I placed some bandages around her body so it could keep her wounds covered, then I dressed her in just a dressing gown. Anything else could cause her wounds to be reopened. I laid her down and just stroke her hair, purring slightly and just making sure she knows that I'm here. With the saddest sigh I have ever heard, she turned then fell asleep. I waited there for about twenty minutes, until I was sure she was deeply asleep, then I started my plan for revenge. I searched on the computer until I found what I needed, and it was perfect. Luckily, Vi had told me about the bullies, so I know all of their names, and it was easy to get details on where they all lived. Penelope Dearader, Harry Anderson, Julie Funch and TJ Whitwater... They'll get what coming to them. Tomorrow night, they will suffer!_

_**The Next Day**_

_Vivienne spent most of her day sleeping and I was glad, because she been through enough pain and suffering, she deserved to be happy. I think if only I could have protected her, none of this pain would have happened. She always had a smile on her face, even in the face of pain and suffering. As evening fell, and I made sure Vi was asleep once more, I made my move, out the house and straight into the sewers. I remembered the sewer-lines map off by heart and headed toward the location of which my revenge for Vivienne will take place. The sewers were slimy and smelt of human waste and rats, but I kept pushing through, all for Vi, so she can start finally living happily. I made my way out of the sewers and gazed at the place. It was a derelict warehouse and from what I could gather from the reports, most of the floor has collapsed, and there was some danger zones like protruding steel wires and loose rubble. It was perfect._

_I made my way inside and prepared the place by using my gag reflex and placed hive nodes around the place, and the changes were almost instant. Luckily, the entire place was overrun with plants and even some small weak trees. But at the centre of the building was an area where it was entirely out of a tree and was used as a support structure. But clearly it didn't work due to the amount of damage it caused as the tree split in the middle into quarters. It would be the perfect place to hold the bullies. I made some resin to be easily used after I've brought back all four of them, and looked around. I did a few finishing touches and with a small glowing pride at my work, set off to collect the bastards._

_I was very lucky to find them as they all lived in the same apartment complex, but I decided to collect Penelope first. As I climbed the side of the building, I couldn't believe my luck! All four of them was having a sleep over in her room, and I could hear what they were saying, and anger built within me._

"_Hahahahah I can't believe that stupid bitch cried again! Especially when we cut her back," Penelope sniggered. Everyone whooped and cheered, and someone, a boy, started to converse._

"_What should we do next time? I think we should make her strip naked and them beat her up. Make her feel like a child-bearing whore," he sneered and then the other girl spoke up._

"_Well we can think of more things tomorrow, I'm tired," Julie whined, and I could not have been more thankful for whatever deity watching over me, as they all agreed and settled down to sleep. I waited until I heard the tell-tale signs of soft snoring and deep breathing then I made my move. I crawled into the room and landed softly as possibly as I could, and gazed apon them all. Sleeping peacefully, unlike how my Vivienne does at night, waking up after nightmares and terrors of her dreams. I hated them all with all my heart, and with that feeling, I carefully made a resin around each of them and placed them all on my back. They were heavy and yet my movement did not awaken them. I carried them back down the building and into the sewers yet I didn't have a problem. I am truly thankful to the deity that is letting me do this. I got to the warehouse just before midnight and worked to get them stuck on the main central tree. I looked at my work and was glad that it will terrify them all, to the point where they'll never have sweet dreams again. But I have more than that, they'll never forget what happens tonight, because their scars will remind them every second of every day._

_One of them stirred, it was one of the boys. I hid myself in the darkness and waited for the screams that will come._

"_What the fuck? Aggggghhhh help!" He screamed, jolting everyone else awake, and they screamed, oh how they screamed made me feel good about what I'm doing for Vi._

"_How the fuck did we get here," Penelope yelled, and I could smell the fear, coming off her breath. I started to play now, by letting out a nice, long, loud hiss._

"_The fuck was that?!" Julie screamed, tears streaming down her face, soon it won't just be tears..._

_I scrabbled around them, flitting in and out of the few light spots, which allowed them to only see a glimpse of me, and they screamed even more. I laughed inside of my mind, but then started to climb, so I was on the ceiling. I made sure I was above Penelope, then let a loud hiss escape my throat. She looked up, and oh how she blanched. The fear and tears were such a beautiful thing, and I dropped down in front of her._

_She screamed, and the other three looked toward me. I rose to my fullest height, letting my tail raise and moved my arms so I looked so intimidating. And it worked, for the screams became so much more filled with horror._

"_Agggghhhhhh Heeelllppppp! Somebody help uussss!" Penelope screamed, absolutely petrified. I raised one hand to her head and invaded her mind, which allowed me to speak to her._

"_Penelope, I am Xeoria. I know you very well, and all your friends. Now tell me, do you know what Karma is?" I asked, ever so calmly._

"_I-i-i d-do, Its w-when someone does s-s-something bad t-t-to someone, a-a-and then something e-e-even worse happen to t-t-them," Penelope cried out as I slowly traced one finger down her cheek, cutting into them ever so slightly, and they beaded blood._

"_Good, so you know what it is," I step back and went round invading the other three minds, and went back to the middle._

"_I have gathered you all here tonight for one thing," I started then I proceeded to cut myself. The blood was yellow, and some of them gasped, but then they screamed again when the saw it drip onto the floor. _

"_Yes, scream as much as you like, no-one will hear you, but me. Now who to start scaring? I think I'll start with you Penelope," I lean forward to her and sniffed her face. She was filled with fear, and it was delicious. I gently poked one claw into the cut so it was covered in my blood, then reached toward Penelope, " Oh and by the way, this will hurt, a lot!"_

_And I started sliding my blood down her face lightly, so the acid burned down to the fat, but not to the muscle. She screamed so much, and it was making me delirious. I cut down toward her chest and was glad that I could rip her shirt open, so I could continue with the scaring. She kept screaming and screaming, the other boys were yelling at me to stop and swore at me. But I didn't stop._

"_Now then... Which one of you cut Vivienne's clothes, hair and back?" I hissed angrily, looking around at the other three. One boy was panicking, and was so pale, that I was sure it was him._

"_What's your name?" I asked him_

"_TJ... I know who cut her," He replied, "I'll tell you if you let me go."_

"_Now what makes you think you'll ever go? In fact, just for asking..." I raised a finger to his face, when I heard the other boy, Harry yelled._

"_It was me bitch! I cut the fucking slut! I fucking loved every moment of it, and it make me fucking happy! Fuck the little cunt!" He gloated, and I was truly happy, I know who to hurt so much more badly._

"_So... It was you? Tell me why did you cut her? Some sort of ritual? Perhaps some kind of sickness within you?" I mused, and came closer to him._

"_I cut the lil' bitch because I fucking could, would have fucking banged her too, such a little slut, she must want it so badly!" He sneered._

"_I know that she isn't a slut... She still a virgin... Who told you she was a slut? I'm truly interested..." I raised my finger near his face as a threat._

"_Well... No-one... I just fucking know she's a whore and that she wants it badly!" He was clearly slipping, and panicking._

_I pulled and dragged him forward, so the resin stretched, and tore slightly, but enough to keep him in place. _

"_She is not a fucking whore... If you must call someone that, perhaps your girlfriend Penelope may have been a better idea. I can smell her clearly, she is no virgin..." I was telling the truth, Penelope didn't smell like a virgin, but something a bit more richer, but so very dirty._

"_What the fuck she talking about, Penelope is no slut... Right Penelope?" He raised his head to her, and saw that she was so ashamed, and fearful, and so quiet, that you could barely hear her say sorry._

"_You... slept around? With who? Fucking tell me! I fucking loved you for over five years and you fucking slept around?! Who did you sleep with, you whore?! I want to fucking ki-" I stopped from ranting, by slowly raking my acid covered claws over his back, deeply as he did to Vi. He tried not to scream but failed ever so miserably. _

_I kept doing it until he was dry sobbing. Then I revealed who Penelope slept with._

"_The person she slept with, is none other than your best friend TJ. She smells strongly of his scent. I can smell that the last time they were together intimately was two days ago," I stepped back and glazed apon my work. It was a horrible sight and not one that will heal easily. I turned myself to TJ. _

"_You betrayed your best friend, not only did you sleep with his only love, you also wanted to be freed easily. What kind of monster are you?" I asked, slowly opening my mouth and showing him my inner jaw. He fainted at the sight, and I could not help laughing. But I couldn't think of a suitable punishment for him. Then I had the idea to just drip some acid on his genitals, which I think is good enough. He woke with a start and tried to move, then he started screaming while I walked to Julie._

"_Now what to do with you?" I wondered to myself. She didn't seem that bad at all, if anything just frightened. I was about to cut her wrist with my tail-blade when Penelope shouted out at me._

"_Not her! She hadn't done anything! She was the only one who wanted to be friends with Vivienne! Please don't hurt her!" She begged, worried for her "friend"_

_I placed my palm on her head and invaded her memories, a trick that I seemed to have know recently. I looked at everything she had done to Vi, but if anything, the only emotion I'm getting is pity and sadness. She truly did want to be Vi's friend._

"_I will let you go... On one condition," I started at her dead on._

"_W-w-w-what?" She sobbed lightly._

"_Leave this gang, and become friends with Vivienne. I think it's about time she deserve some happiness," I commanded, pressing my head on her, and released some of my memories of Vivienne's pain._

"_Oh my god... I'm so sorry... I wanted to stop them so badly, but they all threatened me, said they would kill me if I were to be her friend," She sobbed harder._

"_I'm letting you go now, wait by the corner. I'll return you back home, but after I extracted revenge," I turned and continued my tourture. They screamed and cried and sobbed, until the point I knew they had finally snapped mentally. I released them and carried them on my back. _

"_Julie... Follow me..." I hissed, then crawled down the sewers. She looked down and started to climb down the ladder. I started to walk toward the sewer-lines which then turned to the hospital. They may have been cruel, but I wouldn't allow them to die. They should live with scars and pain. They deserve that, and hopefully they'll just remember the pain of the night that passed, and not remember me. _

"_Wait here, I'll be back shortly," I said to Julie, who nodded, and went into a corner. I crawled out of the manhole here and stealthily, made my way to the entrance of the hospital, and dropped them all on the floor, and pressed the emergency buzzer. I ran back to the hole and dropped down. I grabbed Julie and carried her on my back._

"_Hold on!" I yelled, reaching a speed which would easily launch Julie off. She held tight, and I made a sharp right, then left, and then jumped toward the sewer-lines, which was where Julie's complex was. I crawled out of the hole and slithered my way to the base of the building and climbed up. I still remember which part was Julie, and she lived a bit more higher than Penelope did. Luckily, Julie had left her window open so I could get in easily. I landed softly on the floor and released Julie onto the floor. I looked at her, who seemed to be so much at ease now. I turned to leave the room when a slight pressing sensation was around my body and I realised Julie was hugging me._

"_Thank you for freeing me, not just from that place, but from them. I will make sure no-one will hurt Vi at school! You can trust me!," she promised sincerely, and stepped back so I could go out the window and crawl back down. _

_I managed to get home just before seven in the morning, which is when Vi normally wakes up. I started cooking pancakes and sensed that Vivienne was awake. So I set the warm plate down and placed the pancakes on, and scooped some ice-cream ( when I first tried it, it felt like my brain wanted to burst out of my head!) and plopped it down on top. I looked up toward Vi who smiled at me._

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and carefully stretched, my backed barely stings now. I quickly washed my face and headed downstairs, knowing that Xeoria would have made the perfect pancakes ever! I loved her pancakes! I entered the kitchen and saw that she was just putting the last scoop of vanilla Ice-cream on. It looked like perfection and love rolled into one. I smiled at Xeoria.

"_Good morning little one, how did you sleep?" _Xeoria asked, seemingly happy for some reason.

"Very well thank you, it helped that you left a small amount of your resin, I put some on in the middle of the night. I didn't see you in the room though, were you downstairs?" I inquired. She did a small nod and then when to collect her meat, and we ate together. I finished my pancake and demanded more, which drew out a giggle from Xeoria, and she happily made more for me. I offered her a forkful and she tried some, but then wrapped some around her meat, and she just melted. Clearly it was delicious. By the time we both finished, we started to wash up and put things away, when Xeoria spoke to me.

"_Little one, I think you should go to school tomorrow. I'm pretty certain all is good now," _She told me, yet I felt so scared, what if it happened again? But I trust her instinct, so I nodded and murmured in agreement. I just hope maybe this time round it'll be better...

**Present Day**

Ding-dong... Ding-dong...

"_Your study buddy is here, I'll let her in," _Xeoria grinned in the only way she could, and went to let the buddy in. Xeoria entered the kitchen first, then Julie walked in behind her.

"Hey Vivienne, I got you a present cause I'm not coming next week," she puckered cutely and went to hug me, "So happy early birthday!"

I laughed and went to opened the present, and it revealed three bracelets, each with a charm, which I think represented all three of us. Mine was a feather, on Julie was a heart but the one one Xeoria's was the one that meant a lot to me. It was a small Chinese dragon, which looked so much like her. I hugged my two friends and hope that our friendship will never be broken or changed...


End file.
